frogpantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3 1/26/11 (Morning Stream)
The Morning Stream Episode # 3 01/26/2011 Sound Clip: Napoleon Dynamite Scott Fletcher Quote: Opening Discussion Scott's goal is 1000 live listeners for TMS - accomplished on 10/6/11 episode 140 Liam Nieson reprising his Jedi role in Cartoon Network's The Clone Wars Star Wars Prequels suck and mess up continuity Looking forward to Martin Freeman in The Hobbit Peter Jackson needs to show George Lucas how it's done Sponsor: MapHook.com Word of the Day gymnasium - Just say gym. It's the nasium that makes it irritating. Bonus word: glutes Discussion Scott Story: Lady at one of his daughters school functions farted next to him. It sounded like a question - formal? News Soundclip: Warner Bros NewsreelSponsor: Scott's comic Experience Points on gameculture.com -President Obama give State of the Union address -New Speaker of the House Boehner pronounces his name "Bay-ner" but it looks like "Boner" -Scott and Brian liken partisan politics to a company with two seperate subcompanies who are competitors -Caller Kyle from Ontario, Canada offers to send Scott some money with holes, some Canadian money does have holes and some of those are due to cold -Cal Penn from Harold and Kumar was in the State of the Union feed, Harold became Sulu so why not send Kumar to the White House? -Breaking News (slipped under the door of Brian's booth by his wife Tina in a neighboring booth)-Jimmy Buffett fell off stage in Australia and was rushed to the hospital -United States of Shame map showing what each state is worst at and Scott and Brian conclude that this study is worded terribly -Man in SLC ran over neighbors dog because it pooped on his lawn -Piano found on sandbar in Florida -Dead fish, dead birds, dead crabs and piano on the beach are signs of the apocalypse -Big Lou calls from Miami about the piano, there was a bench with it originally -Taco Bell meat is actually a meat "mixture" containing 36% meat. Ingredients are Beef, Water, Seasoning Chili Pepper, Onion Powder, Salt, Oats (Contains Wheat), Maltodextrin (Corn, Potato, Tapioca), Soy Lecithin, Tomato Powder, Sugar, Soybean Oil, Sea Salt, Yeast Extract (Contains Gluten), Spices, Garlic Powder, Citric Acid, Caramel Color, Disodium Inosinate, Disodium Guanylate, Potassium Chloride, Cocoa Powder Processed with Alkali, Natural And Artificial Flavors, Trehalose, Modified Corn Starch, Inactivated Yeast, Lactic Acid, Torula Yeast, Natural Smoke Flavor, Salt, Sodium Phosphate, Less Than 2% Beef Broth, Potassium Phosphate, Potassium Lactate. CONTAINS: SOYBEANS, WHEAT -Food Inc shows behind the scenes what really goes into fast food, Scott is scared of mad cow disease, Brian has a good joke: Two cows are sitting in a field. One says to the other "So what do you think about this mad cow disease?" The other one says, "Heh, what do I care? I'm a helicopter." Scott added, "Did the horse walk up and they said, 'why the long face?'" -Arizona restrauant to serve lion meat tacos -Scott and Brian talk about weird food they've had, including Kim Chi -Caller James from the UK to say he loves TMS and the weirdest thing he's eaten is haggis -Caller Eric Van Skyhawk, his theme played on the first ep of TMS, weirdest things he's eaten were jellyfish (in Hawaii, like a booger) and lobster sashimi (in Shanghai, served still moving), it's his birthday also! -New dog sized dinosaur discovered Intermission Cover Song:Mashup Knock Out Eileen Artist:LL Cool J/Dexie's Midnight Runners Commercial: Mr. Kelly's Automatic Car Wash toy by Remco Fletcher Quote: The Morning Stream! On your browser, your ipod and your phone...bitches! Discussion Remco commercial says that girls like it too, sounds a bit sexist like the Mad Men era, -Caller Joe aka firefox says his dad fixed black fin shark when he was little, it's poisonous so you have to soak it in buttermilk to neutralize the poison Celebrity Poop Brought to you by:Coverville at coverville.com -last Coverville had a rockin version of Broken Wings which prompts Scott and Brian to flashback to childhood dances and they both do impressions of themselves with funny voices Sound clip: Fashions push politics off the front page -Jersey Shore shooting next season in Italy, and hilarity ensues -2011 Cochella festival line up announced, Metallica/Slayer/Megadeath/Anthrax also playing together in the same venue as Cochella but a week later -Star Trek Producer Brannon Bragga regrets lack of gay characters which sparks a discussion of how/why to include that info in episodes -Caller John from Calgery, Alberta, Canada -Cartoon She-ra is 25 years old and all 93 eps released on DVD Sound Clip - He-man and She-ra psa about child molestation -Media room at Nerdtacular 2011 will be playing classic cartoons -One of the Fantastic 4 is dying in the comics Weird Web Brought to you by Sponsor: Brought to you by: Breakfast Brawl Previous Brawl: Current Brawl: Cover Finale Pre-song Soundbite: Requested by: Song: Artist: Soundbite: